For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2015-115480, a light emitting device is described that includes: a blue LED element in which a negative electrode and a positive electrode are formed on a bottom surface thereof; a phosphor layer disposed on a top surface of the LED element to emit white light as a whole; reversed square pyramid shaped transparent resin parts disposed on lateral surfaces of the LED element and having a bottom surface on which the phosphor layer is disposed; and a reflecting wall covering exposed surfaces, which are surfaces other than the bottom surface of the LED element and the top surface of the phosphor layer.